This invention relates to electrical socket connectors for receiving multiple-pin plugs.
It is well-known to have shuttered socket outlets for electrical mains power in which an earth pin on the plug, when inserted in the socket, effects movement of shutters for the live and neutral socket terminals. Such a socket outlet is completely safe with no plug inserted. It is also known to use shrouded plugs with suitably shaped socket outlets. A shrouded plug essentially has a projecting shroud around the plug pins. The shroud may be of a standardised non-circular shape, with the socket having a co-operating recess shaped to receive this shroud. For example the shroud may be basically hexagonal in shape to conform to range CEE22 in Publication 22 of the International Commission on Rules for the Approval of Electrical Equipment. The hexagonal shroud shaping has opposite parallel surfaces comprising a longer side adjacent the live and neutral pins and a shorter side adjacent the earth pin. This use of a non-circular shroud is one way of preventing any possibility of the plug being erroneously inserted into the socket, such as for example putting the earth pin on the plug into the live line socket and the live line pin on the plug into the earth socket. Heretofore outlets to receive shrouded plugs have not had shuttered sockets because there is insufficient room in the plug to employ a conventional shutter operating mechanism operated by the earth pin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved form of socket outlet to receive a shrouded multiple-pin plug but in which the live line and neutral sockets are shuttered.